Concreting devices of this type are mainly designated for feeding concrete into tunnel forms which have several closable feed openings distributed in a longitudinal direction and a circumferential direction of the path, which feed openings are loaded with concrete through the concreting device by means of a mouth piece arranged at the end of the distributor arm. In order to simplify and accelerate this operation, it is known to design the distribution mast as a two-arm or a three-arm collapsible mast, the mast sections of which can be aligned with one another in the extended position during operation and can be folded against one another during transport. In order to be able to connect the mouth piece of the conveyor line also to differently aligned feed pipes of the form, the distributor arm can be pivoted both about the transverse axis and also about the longitudinal axis of the mast section oriented on the side of the end. By suitably arranging the operating joints and suitably dimensioning the mast sections, it is possible to utilize the concreting device also in relatively low ceiling tunnel structures. However, the lower the unfolding height of the mast sections, the smaller is the reach of the distribution mast in longitudinal direction of the path. Thus, there are limits regarding the operating height, which in the case of the known concreting device with a collapsible mast lie at approximately 4 to 5 m.